Neko no Ikka
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: .Family of Cats. Oh, no! The entire Niwa family has been nekofied by a recent aritifact that Dark stole! What kind of chaos shall ensue? SatoDai ::Cowritten with SutekiKage::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **WE** do not own DNAngel in anyway...except for this story, and the characters temporarily...hope you don't mind Sugisaki-san!

Hi everyone! I'm Frozenmagicfire, or FMF for short reference, one of Black RoseL Me's b.f. s. This is the first co-ed story I've written, so be nice D Black RoseL Me thought of the idea, and told me the idea at school, and since it seemed we both had a lot of ideas for the story, we decided to get together to write this.

I would like to dedicate the parts I write, to my friends on as followed:

1) Black RoseL Me  
2) AllWitchesMustDie  
3) Chiba Lae  
4) Lady Samurai  
5) Les Scribbles  
6) Manami Nakaoki  
7) Shimmering Solitude  
8) Staryday  
6) Totally-Out-Of-It (It and Out)  
7) ChrnosKitty

Did I miss anyone? Hope not...I'm not lying, I know all these pplz, I talk to them as much as possible, and they are all very nice pplz. I also have other acquaintances on and they are all very nice as well, but we don't talk, as much, and I don't know them as personally.

lol, I always take up a full page with my useless A/N babbling...so I'll make this story way worth it.

**Prologue** (by FMF)

As the clad black figure leaped out of the window and soared towards his destination, he never would've given a seconds thought about the day after. The darkness engulfed his entire being, giving him the perfect cover to sneak up onto his target. The night air gave him a pleasant chill as he headed towards the museum of artifacts.

He spotted the beams of light that were searching for him in the air frantically and dodged them all with as much ease as a knife through hot butter. He flew past the guards, who were just as idiotic and pathetic as ever. Since they were lead by the Saehara buffoon, it was no challenge at all. He scoffed as he watched the tiny insect people run around in a most inadequate manner.

Finally, as the time that he promised to arrive was reached, Dark flew down in a dive and landed gracefully next to an emergency exit at the very back of the museum. It took him 2 seconds flat to pick the lock and step in with one elegant movement. No guards, seriously, the Saehara man was quiet the imbecile to actually leave a door in the back of the museum unguarded.

Daisuke scolded his other entity in the back of his mind about making fun of his best friend's father. Dark chuckled in response and said a silent sorry, which he didn't really mean, resulting in Daisuke to pout in a cute fashion.

Dark ran down the halls as silently as possible, making less noise then a mouse scuttling along. Still no guards...things were starting to get fishy...usually Saehara was smart enough to start placing a guard every 5 feet in a 100 feet radius of the object. Dark was already in the 90 something radius of the object and he still didn't spot any guards. Unless...if his suspicions were correct...

He arrived at the huge Victorian oak doors that would lead to the Hikari artwork he was about to steal. Daisuke whispered to him to be careful...Daisuke must've noticed as well...only one person could be behind all this...waiting for them on the other side...with another trap set out no doubt.

"Here goes nothing..." Dark mused, pushing open the heavy doors with hardly any effort on his part. "You there creepy bastard?" Dark hollered out right after entering the beautifully painted room of fields and sky from floor to ceiling. He spotted the **Kin Neko** standing there elegantly by itself on the pedestal, gazing out at everything, unmoving.

From behind a column of black marble came the voice of a familiar person. "Nice to see you again Dark, this time I _will_ get you," Satoshi's emotionless voice filled the room and resonated off the walls to echo around them both. The boy with beautiful pools for eyes, literally, and the same colored hair stepped out from behind the marble column and glared at Dark.

"sigh Commander, haven't you learned yet? _No one_ can catch the Phantom Thief. Not even you. Even though you already caught the heart of my other ego," Satoshi blushed furiously and turned his head away to hide it from Dark. Daisuke scowled in the back of Dark's mind, "You still can't catch me."

With that, Dark sprinted over to the feline statue and grabbed it in once swift movement. A laser hit exactly where he was standing before. He dodged aside as the laser followed his movements. "Oh! Sato-kun! Dirty tricks now is it? Daisuke doesn't seem to happy about that," Satoshi faltered.

"Don't try to use him against me," Satoshi growled as he watched Dark jump up and down to get away from the laser.

"Hey, one question...why isn't the laser aiming at you?" Dark asked curiously.

"And why should I tell you?" Satoshi asked coldly.

"So I can prove my theory," Dark grabbed Satoshi around the shoulders when Satoshi hadn't noticed and spun him around to face the laser. The laser stopped shooting lethal rays immediately. "Knew it, you put a recognition memory chip into the laser gun didn't you?" Dark half-heartedly laughed, walking backwards, with Satoshi still blocking him, towards the room exit.

Satoshi scowled and tried to struggle away from Dark, but Dark's grip seemed to get harsher. "You know something creepy bastard? Sometimes I wonder if you're just making these fool-proof plans on purpose just so Daisuke wouldn't get hurt." Satoshi didn't answer, Dark grinned. "Knew it!" He punched the air in triumph, but recoiled quickly as the laser sent a set of ray shots at his arm. Daisuke blushed as Dark threw the proof that Satoshi liked him in his face.

Dark reached in the room one last time to grab the door handle and close the door in one fleeting movement so as to not get hit by the laser gun. Outside, he spun Satoshi to face him. "Well, to tell you something, Daisuke appreciates the little plots in your plans," Dark grinned, "And he wanted to thank you" Dark leaned forward and placed his lips to Satoshi's before Satoshi could react. And before Satoshi knew it, he was facing a just as shocked Daisuke, lips still on his own.

Daisuke pulled away in haste and fell to the floor with a thud. "Owwww...DAARRRKKKK! TELL ME NEXT TIME WHEN YOU'RE GONNA TRANSFORM ON ME!" Daisuke screamed at his other ego out loud. Satoshi was sure Dark was laughing his ass of at the moment and reassuring Daisuke that everything was fine. Both of them were blushing beyond belief, both avoiding each other gaze. Satoshi helped the red head up and he immediately turned back into Dark.

"Well! See'ya!" Dark winked before running off to the backdoor, statue still in hand. Satoshi reached out a hand to stop him, but was to late. He stayed in that position for a while before he processed the information that Dark was escaping...once again...but this time, he didn't mind that much...a small smile touched his face as he recalled the brief touch of Daisuke Niwa. He didn't mean Dark, he wanted to forget that, but Daisuke...Satoshi gave a small sigh before walking towards the main entrance to report the bad news to Seahara.

* * *

Dark chuckled as he leaped into the night sky and flew towards his next destination, home. He could already feel Daisuke's sleepiness ebbing into his own conscious, and flying half asleep was never a good idea. They landed on the porch attached to Daisuke's room and walked in. Slightly drowsy, Dark walked downstairs and into the living room to see his whole family waiting. He turned back into an unsuspecting Daisuke, who scowled yet again that day. Dark was being too inconsiderate. "Home..." Daisuke yawned.

His Jii-chan picked the statue up to inspect it before putting it back down and said a "I'm going to sleep, good job Daisuke, Dark"

"Daisuke, go get some sleep too, me and Emiko will seal it before going upstairs too," Kosuke spoke, smiling at Daisuke.

"Ok." Daisuke put the statue on the table and stretched lazily before treading upstairs.

Emiko and Kosuke waited till they heard Daisuke close the door to his room, and were certain that he had gone to sleep instantly, before Kosuke picked up the **Kin Neko**. They both headed downstairs to the room where they sealed all the Hikari artworks.

"Kosuke..." Emiko whispered worriedly.

"Yes Emiko?"

"I was wondering...what does this artwork do? You never told me before, and I've never seen this in any of the books before."

"This artwork isn't that dangerous, but it can change people, I'm just not sure how and into what. That's why we have to seal it away."

Emiko smiled, "ok."

After the sealing was done, Emiko put the cute little statue on the shelf next to the other various artworks before following her husband to their room.

All was silent in the house as all the lights slowly started to flick shut. No one suspected that when the clock chimed 12, there would be a huge flash of light that came from the Niwa's house that would illuminate the whole block. Strangely, no one seemed to even know that it happened, not even the family members of the Niwa residence.

* * *

Chapter over! Hope you all liked!

I would like to ask you guys go check out my c2 (which Black RoseL Me is in as well) and the c2 I joined by Chiba Lae.

Also! Helped with the cause for Forums! Ask for forums at this email address. Staryday and me already tried, it seemed to work. You're gonna have to copy and paste this email into your send thingy...

Oh! And if you liked this! You are welcomed to come see my stories, lol, trying to catch up with Jojo-chan's amount of reviews..bout halfway now...XD

Note: By the way, this is a collaboration fic between Black RoseL Me and myself (Frozenmagicfire).


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroi Hana: Hullo, minna! Back with another chapter, yes? Thank you for all the reviews! If you haven't noticed by now, the prologue was written by Jesse-chan (Frozen Magic Fire). Compliments to her on the wonderful chapter. Enough of my blabbing, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do own DNAngel... That is... Only in my imagination.

* * *

Chapter One: The Morning After (by KH) 

The day was still young, and the child of the Niwa family just happened to be snoozing... It had been a late night yesterday.

"Rise and shine, my dear Dai-chan!" Emiko's ever-cheerful voice popped out of nowhere. She smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes when Daisuke snuggled in further. Without warning, the auburn female tore the blankets off him, exposing him to the chilly morning.

"GAHH! COLD!" The victimized redhead shrieked, sitting up, quickly pulling

on what was left of the blanket after his mother had shredded the blanket to itty-bitty pieces. Sniffling, he put on his glare facade... that suddenly faltered. Emiko, getting a full view of her son's face, also lost her impish look.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

After hearing the yell from the both of them Kosuke had rushed into the room, afraid something bad had happened to his wife and son... only to scream like a girl as well.

"ACK!" Kosuke flailed his arms, wildly, all the while running around the room frantically. The other two Niwas weren't in any better condition.

**SLAM.**

"BE QUIET! What in the world is all the shouting for!" Daisuke's grandpa barked, instantly silencing everyone.

"..." Emiko looked purely amused, while Kosuke and Daisuke seemed to be holding back their laughter.

"... What?" Suddenly all three burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, father! You look absolutely terrific!" Emiko giggled so hard that she ended up rolling on the floor. Daisuke was clutching his stomach, something twitching on top of his head.

... Then he finally realized what was twitching... CAT EARS! In a state of panic, he reached up to his own head, only to find something soft there. He rubbed around, which merely succeeded in making himself purr. His excuse for not noticing sooner was his poor eyesight. Everyone knew better than to argue with him.

Still laughing, Emiko and Kosuke escort an unconscious Daichi from Daisuke's room.

_/Gosh, Daisuke, what's with all the racket/ _Dark mumbled, stifling a yawn within the redhead's head. Daisuke giggled a bit but didn't say anything.

When the ruby-eyed teen got to the bathroom he sighed and looked at the mirror.

_/WHAT THE.../ _The inner cry from Dark was so loud and abrupt that it startled the unfortunate crimson-eyed male. The worst part was that something erected in the lower half of his body...

* * *

What are you thinking about...?

* * *

... Oh, never mind. I don't _want_ to know.

* * *

Damn it! Is everyone a pervert or something?

Daisuke glanced behind him, and returned his gaze to the mirror, then back, and so on. Finally, something snapped... And it wasn't Dark.

"A TAIL!" Daisuke clutched his tail that was protruding from his backside, simply to yelp in pain. His face contorted in pain, "Ouch, nya."

_/'Nya?' Good one, Daisuke./ _Dark's sniggering echoed throughout Daisuke's head. Slowly, the latter's features formed a vicious scowl, far from his usual perky self.

_/Dark.../_

_/Yes? What's going on through that pretty head of yours/_

_/... I swear to the Priestess of Suzaku(1) I will arrange a date with Risa for you./ _A very audible mental 'GULP' was heard from the thief.

_TBC_

* * *

(1) Yes, that was a reference from Fushigi Yugi. 

Frozen Magic Fire: Oh! Guess what?  
Kuroi Hana: -silent-  
Frozen Magic Fire: Kuroi-chan and me bought DNAngel volume 9 on the same day!  
Kuroi Hana: Jesse-chan thinks it's a coincidence.  
Frozen Magic Fire: It is!  
Kuroi Hana: I told you. There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Only **hitsuzen**.  
Frozen Magic Fire: What exactly is "hitsuzen?"  
Kuroi Hana: I don't quite… remember…  
Frozen Magic Fire: -sweatdrops- I can't believe you.  
Kuroi Hana: Hey! It was a quote from XXXHolic. Oh, great, I'm starting to sound like you now…

Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Neko no Ikka" brought to you by yours truly, Frozen Magic Fire, and Kuroi Hana!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
